psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragon511
Archive Looking for me? BOO! i saw u @ chat. can u go on Dennison52102 838 Edits (And Counting!) 15:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you deleted all of them! The Archive is deleted...so you deleted all of that! I guess it was flooded or something. Wolf girl 14 22:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you have Facebook? Wolf girl 14 22:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New User I am a new user on the wiki and I have certain psychic abilities. I have been on Superpower Wiki alot to try and learn about these abilities. My powers are: *Hemokinesis *Psammokinesis *Animatokinesis *Explosive Punch *Umbrakinesis *Psychometry *Psychometric Telepathy *Clairvoyance I would like to become a light user but I can use Umbrakinesis which is a dark ability so I'm not sure - Hstringer985 22:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hemokinesis: I have little to no experience with this ability seing as it is very dangerous and I have been relectant to practice but I was in Australia once and a snake came into my tent and I pointed my hands at it and it started quivering and then blood came out of it's mouth. Psammokinesis: 'I am fairly experienced with this, I can compact sand until it is like rock and influence it. '''Animatokinesis: '''I am not to experienced with this ability as I have only done it once because I find it hard to control my animations. '''Explosive Punch: '''I am very experienced with this ability, the furthest I can go with a Shockwave Punch is a porta-potty, the farthest I can go with a Fragmentation Punch is a CD Player and the farthest I can go with a Disintegration Punch is a mug. '''Umbrakinesis: '''I am fairly experienced with this ability because it can be practiced almost anywhere, I have gone far enough to solidify a small amount of shadow that my friend tripped on. '''Psychometry: '''When this power first emerged I just got random, weak vision's when I touched something but now I can read small amounts of history from even dust particles. '''Psychometric Telepathy: '''This is an extension of my Psychometry, I can manifest a telepathic link with somone by touching an object that is closely associated with them but so far I can only read thoughts and influence minds very slightly. '''Clairvoyance: '''I was sick a few days ago and all my friends were meeting up and I found myself wandering what they were doing and then I saw where they were. - Hstringer985 07:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Abilities Does everyone have psychic abilities because if so I would like to learn about them - LatorLux 08:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I just find it hard to believe since nobody tries to help people, steal or make money out of them - LatorLux 14:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Does Sapphire have a master? Can I be ranked up in order to mentor her or possibly take Omega15 under my wing so that you can mentor Sapphire? Jetblackrlsh 02:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Order Webpage is acting screwy The Order Webpage doesn't load for me anymore I keep getting error 404. Jetblackrlsh 02:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on getting more abilities, I haven't regained contact with my Shaman mentor yet, he is suppose to teach me about portals soon. Jetblackrlsh 03:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Booster_Rocket Jetblackrlsh 03:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Master ive complete the second lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 18:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes i complete the mediation and yes ive mediate before. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The opening your mind excresize. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 03:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) So whats the next lesson master? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Light users I would like to become a light user and be ranked - LatorLux 21:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I can make a small invisible ki ball and I have moved the psi-wheel, I did it first time then got impatient when I tried it again, then i got frustrated and the wheel fell off the pencil (this could have been my breath but I was looking in a completely different direction) - LatorLux 23:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How long did you train your abillities?? I'm asking you this because I'm trying to learn some abillities, but I don't know how much time will it take me. ( leave answer on my talk page ). -GumBall123 Master what is the next lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 14:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) How can I be ranked and/or become a light user? hi there i have a question at first i thought it will take a long time of training with these abilities but after looking at the comments they said they have these sertain abilities. so does it depends on the person or it just take a long time to earn these abilities? Thanks for all the info. I already have maid the oath. Thanks again. Hi Hey Jason @Dennison 11:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dennison, why're you even here? -Sapphire COPYCAT!!! I just saw what you added on about the orange and all...COPYCATTER!!! And you were confused! >.< ♅Sapphire 03:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Your other hand is your left hand Jetblackrlsh 15:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, what? I thought my other hand was my...second hand. Ahahaha! Get it? Geddit? ''Second hand? *everyone stares at Sapphire* oh, forget it. ♅Sapphire 02:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks for the feedback. Is it enough for clairvoyance to just see my aura and energy? I asked Jet about seeing the aura and he said I was unconsciously opening my 3rd eye.. Right hand does 25 rotations on the palm of your left hand clockwise Then Right hand does 25 rotations on the palm of your left hand counter clockwise Jetblackrlsh 23:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I recently learned about Quantum jumping and it is much easier to do than exomental projection and is good practice for exomental projection. It should be easier for your to do because you can visaulize with your eyes closed. Tell me how it goes, and MTLSWY. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Jumping Jetblackrlsh 02:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Jason, can you please tell me what level am I now? I'm curious to know! I'll tell you what I can do now: 1. Clairvoyance: through meditation I unconsciously opened my third eye and was able to see my aura and energy sparks between my fingertips. 2. Danger sense: when I'm going out somewhere, I usually have a feeling that something bad or someone bad is near. And guess what - my senses never lied. 3. Chronopathy: well, I can sometimes tell precisely what time it is. I'm usually late or early for a few minutes. 4. Psychography: very basic. 5. Acropathy: I don't know how to psychically manipulate all parkouric moves, but I am able to have enhanced stamina. 6. Electrokinesis: everyday I'm getting better at it, yesterday I shocked my mom. 7. Healing touch: very basic, when my stomach or head hurts, I do the technique, and the pain stops. And, I meditate twice a day. sorry, forgot to sign. GumBall123 10:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Jason, I don't know what to say, this is a great honor and I appreciate the recognition. Jetblackrlsh 04:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) learner?apperentice hi dragon511, im having a hard time learning these abilities myself and i'd like to be an apprentice. I'm a light user and would like to help. please give some information on being an apprentice whenever u can at my talk page of Topics1. Topics1 20:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Topics1 I would also like to be an apprentice. I'm a light user, and pretty much what he said ^. I would like to mainly learn cyrokinesis. The 98th Scholar (talk) 02:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Zachariah Kinesis I'd like to learn hydro, electro, acropathy, and geokinesis Topics1 21:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) your helpful apprentice(hopefully)!, Topics1 Master hi dragon, i'd like u to tch me any thing u can do and be your level 1 apprentice.Topics1 20:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dragon talk to me when you get back this is urgent it's something you must know about Jett knows too--JashouxOblivion 00:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion do you believe that psychokinesis exists? because one person said it's not possible, but that's not going to stop me. I need help with this. whenever i'm in a dark room, i feel like i can absorb all of the darkness into my body. i don't know what it's about. what do you think? also, sometimes, i feel like i can just destroy anyone who's in my way. Shadowmentor (talk) 03:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Full K. I'm looking at ♅Meeting Two (you haven't posted Meeting Three, btw) and it says Level Five: at least ''one ''advanced ability. Ok. Mind/Emotion Reading--that's advanced. Now, Level Six--at least ''two '''advanced'' and one '''intermediate.' I got that under my sleeve. Level Seven, now. ''Three '''advanced'--check--''two '''intermediate'--check, Energy Change and Mind Shield--and ''three '''basic. 'I got that. But are these following abilities basic, intermediate or advanced? *Tychokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Acropathy *Precognition *Physcography *Stealth (you know what I mean...) *Deflecting cold--what ''is ''this called? *Telling someone's name by their look...Claircognizance or something? Oh, and, Scene (this 32 year old brainiac User) found this German psi site called 7 Gates who've been dissing us. Yeah, that's cool and all, but they laugh at us 'cos we're ''young and incapable ''of actually doing anything, and "we take our supposed abilities from comic books". Ok. Fine. Whatever....but I guess I'm madder than most of them because I'm 11 and the youngest on this place. I mean, so what if I'm younger. That doesn't make me weaker or more annoying (fine. Maybe it does) or dumber or anything. Plus, Joe called me a flunkie. A flunkie? Seriously?! What the heck is a flunkie? Yeah, got that outta me. ♅Sapphire (talk) 00:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Also I find it funny that both jash and Vegeta, who haven't been on for a full month yet (I think?) are both full/master while I'm still an apprentice. Do I just walk up to you and bow and say, "I'm ready to be tested now" or something? Yeah, I'm annoying. I get it....♅Sapphire (talk) 22:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Levelling up Yeah, I get it now. But on the subject, you're testing us on what knowledge we have, so what are we supposed to know? There isn't any "Required" field for this, that's why I said quizzes aren't accurate...seriously, I'm just trying to point something out. Plus I still think you should sort each Kinetic by difficulty. For example, Aerokinesis Basic, Aerokinesis Intermediate, Aerokinesis Advanced. Didn't I tell you this before? Oh well, if not I'm telling you now... You seem in a better mood at night, for some reason. I'm stronger at night. Not necessarily in a better mood...♅Sapphire (talk) 22:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) you have no right butting into my personal business! if i lie about one TINY thing? why is that a big deal? what are you going to do about it? because you know that you can't do anything! Shadowmentor (talk) 20:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) it's fine now. i forgive you. Shadowmentor (talk) 21:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) wait, you don't believe in telekinesis? i could teach you, it's a cool power. i'm not very strong at it, but i can only do little. but i have made my own groups, and i want to help you. we can be allies. my group is called the Lightkeeprs. let me know if you need help. 21:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC)psikid I do. What makes you think I don't? I'm a psion ain't I? Of course I believe it. So, are you offeing an alliance between the Order of the Light and the Lightkeepers? If so, I accept. Do you have an account? If not, you should make one and we can discuss the terms of our alliance. May the light stay with you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 03:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We actually need help. We don't have enough members right now. We aren't prepared. An alliance would greatly improve our status. -Dragon511 (Talk) 03:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) thank youZeren (talk) 10:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jason I just wanna ask you three questions. One what is willpower? Two How do I use willpower for my telekinesis and Three what is the difference between Ki and Psi? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 02:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) no it wasnt me can you find or catch whatever evil person is trying to pose as me and give me a bad name Zeren (talk) 06:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) When you find my fake/poser let me know who it was if you canZeren (talk) 11:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC)? was i banned or something cause my chat isnt working at all?Paragal (talk) 02:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal like i click chat and nothing comes up Paragal (talk) 02:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal hmm it must just be my computer then i guess Paragal (talk) 02:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal ok Paragal (talk) 02:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal still not working Paragal (talk) 02:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal same Paragal (talk) 02:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal sacred geometry hey themasterbeliever here I know what this picture is it is the flower of life see spirit science watch these ok here's the links the flower of life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7GJ-8SY068 universal geometry : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KStDRQcV-Nc Hope you will like these while you find the answers that you are looking for. - TheMasterBeliever 8/12/12 The Apprentice Deal Okay I'll tell Wolf girl Xuberant (talk) 00:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) creating pages Hey can i make pages about other types of real powers or i can only make pages about psi Truely Unknown (talk) 15:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Unknown The simble looks retarded GumBall123 (talk) 20:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) hey wiat a minute did YOU remove the messages on mine and Katie's talk page? That's against the rules. GumBall123 (talk) 22:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) for example i wanted to make a page about something that has to do with ki is that allowed or it has to be about psi Truely Unknown (talk) 02:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Reply hi jason, id like to know aerokinesis but if u know the abilities ur learning id love to try them to.:)Topics1 (talk) 21:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) apprentice request May I be your apprentice. I have weak atmokinetic skills like creating blowing wind and rain. Malikmay12 (talk) 08:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Cant think of another name Ok so you just need to know that Voluntaskinesis is a real ability (I tested it) and it is like but not Telepathy Voluntaskinesis is changing ones free will and just making them do as you please this has nothing to do with reading anothers thought it's changing your own thoughts and will to be strong enough to change someone elses will to do what the other would like you to this is like the psychic version of persuasion with notalking required --JashouxOblivion (talk) 12:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion hey Jason come to psi wiki chat if you want I see you are on this site so....yeah.. GumBall123 (talk) 17:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I have to tell you something. GumBall123 (talk) 17:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Jason if you think it's a duplicate delete it your the administrator Thanks :) --JashouxOblivion (talk) 22:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion help My atmokinetic powers are only powerful when I am around my friend Gerett. 03:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Jason come to chat I have to make a small discussion about visions. GumBall123 (talk) 13:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Dragon511! Why did you delete my cubokinesis page? Umm Jason, could you delete the "Bitchkinesis" page? It's really annoying to seee false joke pages on an important site like this one. GumBall123 (talk) 09:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Answer to your warning: yeah I did get a little too far on that one. Answer to your question: MY umbrakinesis and electrokinesis are lame. They're not advanced, and plus they're not needed. GumBall123 (talk) 12:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Admit it, Jason. You don't want me to be here. You're never going to get rid of me. -The Person Who You Can Never Escape (haha, whatever. It's Kade.) And anyways, I don't give a damn about this shit anymore. But I guess I could tell you one thing: you know that disk that you supposedly visioned or whatever? It's something more important than you, in case you haven't figured it out. I would know that whether or not I knew what it was. Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could point me in a good direction for / have anymore info regarding time travel in chronokinesis? Unfortunately it is a natural gift that I am yet to control, and can be a bit freaky... Also I was hoping you might know the name of a new ability I have developed, basically if I am around anybody in physical pain, I naturally absorb it and they feel my wellness, and can I switch it off? I have seen the same circles and golden flames, and Im quite sure I have found out what it is. 18:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) SilverFox13 18:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Jason we have this new girl Shira and she wants to talk to you. Come on the chat. GumBall123 (talk) 17:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hey i already did but can i put this information on the tychokinesis page and can you please talk to truely because this not right for him to post my article to his blog page ok. themasterbeliever Hey Jason, I'm an atmokinetic one, and I'm learning to control it, because since I was a child rare things happened to me by changing the weather with my emotions. I must learn how to control so I can cause no more phenomena again. I would like to know what's the Order of the Light? Are you studying kind of metaphysics?Serchfdlopez (talk) 04:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC)SerchdslopezSerchfdlopez (talk) 04:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC). "I, Amber, swear by the light to use my knowledge and abilities to help and protect those in need. I swear to never fight with revenge and will not do more damage than necessary. I sweart to remain loyal to the Order, unless the Order changes it's purpose. I swear to those above me in the Order, I also swear not to become, Dark, Neutral, or Trian without permission from the Order." AmberTempest (talk) 01:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Amber Cahill I want to be a light user but I just started learning kinesis yesterday. So far I'm practicing Electrokinesis and I plan to try out a light type kinesis afterwards but I still can't seem to shock people or stuff. I believe that these are real and I plan to help people out. I don't have much doubts but I don't know how long it will take me to master electrokinesis and start learning a light type kinesis. Can you give me some tips please? FlyingBallofNothing (talk) 07:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Nothing :) I want to be a light user. I want to be a light user but I just started learning kinesis yesterday. So far I'm practicing Electrokinesis and I plan to try out a light type kinesis afterwards but I still can't seem to shock people or stuff. I believe that these are real and I plan to help people out. I don't have much doubts but I don't know how long it will take me to master electrokinesis and start learning a light type kinesis. Can you give me some tips please? FlyingBallofNothing (talk) 07:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Nothing :) ~(OOPS, I FORGOT TO PUT A HEADLINE SO I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A REPEAT SO SORRY IF IT IS) come back to the chat please. Love from Marco GumBall123 (talk) 16:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I have to discuss some shit with you. Love from Marco <3 GumBall123 (talk) 17:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) With who??? FlyingBallofNothing (talk) 05:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Discussions... Hey, it’s Didi. I’m referring to when you messaged me but…What were we going to talk about? My memory is not on its best. Thanks, though. Dd912 (talk) 01:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This is a fun wiki. No one of these abilities do exist. Well, they DO exist, but it´s stupidly written. You all invent some new abilities in order to fill your wiki. Most of the articles are written by amateur psionics. So, what´s so bad about inventing a new kinesis? The other pages aren´t deleted either. :facepalm: Dude you are awesome i aspire to learn pyrokenisis aerokinesis hydrokinesis geokineses photokenisis and electrokinesis any training advice it would help very very very much. thanks Hi, I'm kinda interested on learning this, but I'm still a newbie and don't know where to start. Could you please give me a suggestion ? At first, I learned about this from one of my friend. He isn't a master or something like that, but I was taught to create a Psi Ball. I tried to create it, but I can't really feel it. Please help, thanks ! But Rotakinesis DOES exist, doesn´t it? ;D Grow up! "Vote on which ability is stronger! The top 10 will be voted on again and put on a Top 10 Kinesis page!" And this shows how silly you all are. "Whych ability is stronger..." O.o All the information on this wiki comes from movies. Stop watching too much ''Avatar and Naruto ''and deal with real psychokinesis, kiddies! Here's the message, and the sig. lol. Win Guy (talk) 01:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, let's try this again, shall we? :3 ```` Dragon511 why you deleted necrokinesis >.< ? We have the right to choose light or dark ! you can't force us to choose light so why you deleted necrokinesis ? Every Dark user wan't the page back so me too... I'm still here Hey Dragon I have never said that you are going insane, I just said that I agree with electron ok by the way I was just so busy with all of the homework that I have gotten for school, I am sorry about the confusion I hope that you will understand. TheMasterBeliever (talk) 02:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) When did Harry said this because that is completely nonsense I will never leave this wonderful site, if I'm non responsive that doesn't mean I left that only means that I am just busy. hey so, is marco going to leave me alone now, and do you still hate me? because if you do, i understand completely. I know i was a bitch in the past. if you get a chance, respond please. Shadowmentor (talk) 20:51, September 11, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much. i promise i won't lie again. and by the way, that was a lie. JK JK. i'm just kidding. that wasn't a lie. Shadowmentor (talk) 01:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) May i join the Light Users? Can i join the Light Users? i know how to see aura and i can create a ki ball, please let me know, i would like to learn more, and i think i can make psi ball, i can focus on my 3rd eye and i send energy from it to make a PSI ball and i just sent energy from my chi/ki storage area so i can also make a ki ball, but i can do the psi ball easier since i can focus on my 3rd eye easier to send psi hey uh jason, do me and Squirtlefan222 '''at least get a apprentice rank 2 on the rank page since i can see aura, make a psi ball, and make a ki ball, and he can do alot of stuff too, and we already understand where to get energy from and how to meditate, i wanted to ask for the both of us 1st since i brought this up to him since we know most of the i said' just curious, if we can leave a message on the chat page, if not then tell us we cant on the Chat page Hey motherfucker, I can't make a fucking blog post, do you have something to do with this??? GumBall123 (talk) 18:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ok then...Guess it works that way or it's just another lag.. GumBall123 (talk) 18:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Well then, have fun at the Fun Wiki, kids! I wonder why my Rotakinesis page is deleted. I am a great Rotakinetic... Like Pierre Lallement was. I didn't came to this site for just a day and I saw the top 10 kinesis of all time being deleted and gumball banned from chat Dragon please understand this I will never leave this site only a dumb person will do such a thing but I will tell you this I will not be in the chat for a while ok so please understand. TheMasterBeliever (talk) 07:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) hey jason you changed my level to 4, why?Hfim12 (talk) 16:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No there's nothing wrong, im just wondering what i did that made me level 4Hfim12 (talk) 08:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey jason if you see. Hey jason if you see someone named duckfatality thats my friend. Hey Dragon511 I have a question, I saw that one new ability called darazkinesis and I wondering if it's a made up ability. Please tell me if it is or not, thanx :).KingBowser900 (talk) 03:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ik you mad at me but i need to talk to you Squirtlefan222 (talk) 20:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) squirtlefan222 Apprentice Request Apprentice Request I am a light user and would really like to be a full user. All I really want to know is: Telekinesis Pyrokinesis Electrokinesis Tychokinesis and Creatiokinesis. Thank you for reading this and I hope one day I have the pleasure of being your apprentice. Hi The Awesome one ,hows you.? You said that you'd like to help me so here I am .So, I tried to make an energy ball and honestly speaking I felt something between my hands for the first time :)!!!!! I had tried to make one many times but never reached this far,however I seriously doubt it as a reflex action of my nerves . What should I do?? How should I practice.. Give me some tips and a piece of advice. Your help will be appriciated .Thank You hey alice told me to ask you to put my name in the light users .please put it ty you finally blocked marco, thank you! If i had a say i think you should have done it in the first place Hfim12 (talk) 17:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) lol alice its temporary Truely Unknown (talk) 01:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? you have not been here all day what's up is there anything wrong please answer TheMasterBeliever (talk) 00:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You fool you can not turn us into light users ! that's why you deleted all dark pages like necrokinesis ! but you know what ? even now if you delete all dark kinesis on the site i have copied them into my files so do what you want now but you can't hold us to the light ! Darkness flowing into you i sense it JOIN THE CHAT!!! PLEASE JOIN THE CHAT! IT'S DAMN IMPORTANT! IT'S ABOUT TAREK701 AND A NEW WORLD ORDER ORGANISATION!! XSCENEx (talk) 12:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Who the hell is vandalising my page, Jason since ur admin help Title says it all --Onliving (talk) 00:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Onliving Hey jason why havent you been on lately? if your leaving the wiki which i think you have given up on let me adopt it cause your not helping any one or doing anything This site needs you Hey Jason why are you not here because do you know that if you leave this site that this site will become a dead site and it's not this site but it's all of the sites that deals with psionics but maybe Jet's site will survive this mayhem. So can you please come back because this site needs you plus did you know that if you leave everyone else will start to leave too and probably I have no chose to leave too because there is no activity here. SO COME BACK AND HELP US OR NO MORE PSI WIKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! TheMasterBeliever (talk) 15:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol GIVE IT TO ME I CAN SAVE IT AND I WONT EVER LEAVE and btw Jet's Site will go down eventually i see it happening now there are many lies and spam(mostly vegeta) there. Truely Unknown (talk) 17:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Jason, i really hope you dont leave. Your the first person on here i met. Your a great person and a great psion, maybe the best one i know :). I know i upset you by going to jets wikia but I wanted to tell you i had the best time on here meeting you guys. I hope you decied to stay, this wikia needs you, nobody can replace you as leader of this wikia. I really hope you make this right decsion.im so sorry i lost your trust and you think i might have betrayed you but remember i never did and never will, if you ever need to talk im always here! Squirtlefan222 (talk) 01:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) squirtlefan222 aka Sean Beginning with Ki/Psi Hello, I've been training Ki/Energy for quite a while, but always couldn't do anything, could anyone do some sort of a begginer guide? Like which element (fire/earth/water etc) is the easiest to begin with? How to start with the Ki/Psi, making a Psi ball or something else? Gacsam (talk) 18:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Gacsam hey guy i need help learning quanta-phasing Try my new ability i added to aerokinesis please (if you dont know aerokinesis then ok) (Untested for now)Air Gun(added by Fusion): To do the air gun you you must focus on gathering enough PSI, or Ki into your fingers. next you have to gather the wind and focus alot of it around the one or two fingers you choose to use to shoot. Finally to fire you use the PSI, or Ki (depending on which you used) to blast the air like a small bullet, if enough force from the PSI, or Ki is put into the Air Gun you can acually hurt someone.